What Could Have Been
by The World of My Creation
Summary: Modern AU. Our two lovers discuss, and argue, a few things that could have been and why they weren't. A little ONE-SHOT I came up with while studying for finals. Has some implied sexual content, so consider yourself warned.


**A/N: **Hey there all! Okay, so I was supposed to be studying for my chemistry final when this little thing just popped into my head. My first attempt at writing anything like this, so yeah... Be warned for some implied sexual content (I think the rating explains it though). I don't think I could ever write anything too explicit... So just enjoy!

* * *

**What Could Have Been**

She paused before running a finger up and down his muscled chest suggestively and looking up at him through batted eyelashes.

"So do you want to?" she whispered, her voice low and seductive, his eyes almost fluttered to close.

"Do I want to what?" he asked, his voice hoarse, arousal evident as much as he wanted to hide it. He was man, how else was he supposed to react when a woman, albeit a beautiful woman, had him trapped between the wall and her body?

"You know," she said, before grabbing the front of his shirt in both her hands and bringing his face to her level.

He only looked at her luscious lips, they looked so kissable, so soft, so perfect.

"Do you want to?" she asked again, but she must have known the answer to her query, the way a certain part of his anatomy was responding, it was quite obvious that he did want to do what ever it was that she was so luridly suggested.

"Yes," he finally choked out, her nimble fingers had just wandered to below his waistline, and quite frankly, it was making it hard to breathe, let alone speak.

His hands, which had been settled at her waist, began to move up, but suddenly she pulled away.

"Well too bad," she raised her chin up high, defying him to say something in protest.

"But…"

"You had your chance, and now it's too late."

"How was I supposed to know?"

She let out a cry of disbelief, it was spine tingling. "How were you supposed to know? How were you supposed to know?" Her voice was getting higher and higher.

"You rejected me before, it wasn't like I was going to wear my heart on my sleeve again after that fiasco," he said, all arousal dispelling, running a hand through his dark hair.

"You didn't know me then, I didn't know you! Did you expect me to just say yes to the next handsome face that made an offer to me? Ha, then you're sadly mistaken."

"I tried to know you, you just didn't let me!" he spat back.

"Oh yeah, because the first thing I wanted was to get a boyfriend when I had moved hundreds of miles from home and had to break up with my old boyfriend? Come on!"

"I was willing to listen!"

"Then you were. But what about when I wanted to talk huh? Where were you then? Where were you when my mom decided to leave us, where were you when my father had the stroke that left him paralyzed for life, huh? Where were you then?!" she was yelling now, the sobs were just waiting to erupt.

"I…" he winced to recall.

"… was running after the Gibson twins," she said sarcastically, because he knew it as much as she did.

"I wasn't going to wait around forever you know, I understood that you didn't like me, I wasn't going to follow you around like some love-sick puppy when there were plenty of other girls more than willing to have a romp in the sack."

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

"Like the back of my hand."

"I can't believe I ever thought I liked you!" she laughed hysterically, tears flowing down her face. She made an attempt to cross the room and leave, but he caught her around the middle and turned her to face him.

"Let me go asshole! Let me go!" she said, her hands pushing and hitting his chest, but he held on tight.

"No! Now it's your turn to listen," he said, and his grey eyes seemed to darken. Suddenly she was afraid.

"I'll scream."

"No one will hear you."

"Let me go this instance!" she struggled once more in his hold, but it only seemed to make him hold on tighter.

"Not until you've heard what I've got to say."

"Let go!" she said, and she bit his shoulder.

"Bitch!" he growled before dropping her unexpectedly. Immediately she fell to the floor in a heap, her hair in disarray and one of her heels on the floor beside her.

"There's a lot more where that came from if you so much as dare try to lay another finger on me," she threatened, and in all that time he had never thought she looked more beautiful.

"Don't worry babe, I don't want to do anything until you're willing to participate," he smirked at her, she looked away in disgust.

"So are you going to talk or what? My fiancée will come looking for me soon and he won't be too happy if he sees you alone in a room with me."

"Well, since you're sitting so comfortably down there, yes, I would like to talk," he grabbed the desk chair and turned so he could straddle it and look at her while he spoke. "Why did you come looking for me today."

She shrugged, "I wanted to know if you still had feelings for me."

"And then what?"

"What do you mean?" she raised her eyebrows.

"What if I did have feelings for you? What if I asked you to run away with me and elope right now, this instance, Vegas ain't too far off. Would you have done it?" he raised his eyebrows in return, meeting her gaze.

She didn't speak but she didn't look away either.

He laughed, turning his head to the side so he could see her out of the corner of his eye, "You hadn't even thought up your plan that far, now had you?"

"Doesn't matter now does it? You don't have any feelings for me, I don't need to think of what could have been."

"Living in the now, eh? What, Little-Miss-Goody-Two-Shoes back up her bags and go?" he smirked, "From the heated position we found ourselves in a few minutes ago, I'm willing to believe that it is so."

"I've changed, so what? It's not like you haven't," she wasn't looking at him anymore, but instead she was trying to adjust her clothes from her position on the floor. Oh boy, that fall was going to leave a bruise.

"Touché," he smiled before leaning back on his chair.

"Are you going to continue our verbal sparring or can I get back to my fiancée and his family now?" she stood up, her hands on her hips, looking very composed as if without a care in the world.

"Don't want a little taste of what could have been? After all, you did give me a nice preview earlier, I'd simply like to return the favor, darling," he winked at her.

"I thought you already did, sweetie," she said, raising the hem of her skirt to reveal the bruise she had gotten when she fell to the floor. "See you around."

And with that she slipped out of the door and out of his life forever. Of course, he did have that bite mark on his shoulder for a good month. Just to show, sometimes, what could have been is better than what can never be at all.

* * *

**A/N:** Right, so I know that the characters a OOC, but it was still very fun to write. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think! Oh and for those of you who do, I'll send you a small portion of the epilogue I've written for my other story "Lies and Lovers." Not too sure when the complete epilogue will go up though. Later!


End file.
